The Days Gone and Past: Book 1
by withoutU
Summary: Let's go to the Past with Harry Potter. This is my version Harry Potter with my OC. Set in Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone. Combined with the movie and the book
1. Prologue

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! CURSE YOU JK ROWLING!**

**JK ROWLING: SHUT UP OR I WILL HEX YOU!**

**ON WITH THE STORY**

**Prologue**

The man held the pink bundle close to him. He looked down at the baby. _Looks so much like her mother_ he thought.

He laid the baby by the front door. The baby girl looked up at him with strangeness. The big bright gray with specks of hazel eyes haunted him. The tuft of red hair was neat.

"Good luck Jade Grande." He whispered to her.

Putting the letter beside the bundle.

He turned around, revealing the one and only Sirius Black and he slowly walked away.

_She'll be better off here _he thought.

With that he disapparted to check on the Potters.

Leaving Jade Grande by the door of the Mills Road Orphanage.

**WHAT DID YOU THINK! HUH HUH HUH**

**HARRY POTTER: I HATED IT**

**OH SHUSH OR I WILL KILL YOU OFF**

**HARRY: YOU CANT DO THAT!**

**YOUR RIGHT A LOT OF PEOPLE WILL BE PISSED**

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE!**


	2. MYSTERY LETTERS!

***POOF***

**What do you want Draco! I'm busy writing this chapter!**

**Draco: Just telling, you stupid muggle that YOU DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**To think I was going to make Jade your girlfriend!**

**Draco: YOU WERE!**

**Jade: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Just KIDDING! ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Draco: You suck…**

**Chapter 1: MYSTERY LETTERS!**

"EVERYONE UP!" Mrs. Gray shouted. I groaned.

Mrs. Gray scowled at me and muttered about no good orphans.

I rolled my eyes at her. And got out of bed.

Mrs. Gray is a hard- faced fat woman that wore the tightest clothes. She said it showed of all her 'curves'. If she has curves then I ate a goldfish.

Everyone called Mrs. Gray 'The warden' because she treated the orphans like there were prisoners. Once she made us cook dinner just because one kid spilled one drop of juice on the floor.

And I was the most hated one. Anyways, I got up and changed into the ratted paint splattered jeans and a ratty v- neck

Tee shirt. I put my red hair in a messy ponytail. Time to get to work.

Since I was the oldest in the orphanage, I always made breakfast, got the mail and do the dishes. Well, I was 11 years old and the rest of the orphanage was from ages 1 to 9.

I ran out to get the mail and went through it. Bills, a postcard and a letter for me. Who would write to me?

Ms. J Grande

The bottom bunk on the right

Mills Road Orphanage

California, USA

_Hmm, weird _I thought. This letter was really exact. I walked into the warden's office and gave her mail except my letter.

I waited for her to dismiss me.

She looked up from her letters.

"What do you have in your hands, Grande?" she asked strictly

"Nothing, Mrs. Gray." I replied in monotone.

"Yes you do! You little brat give it here!" She yelled

I sighed and gave it to her. She barely looked at it before burning it in the fireplace.

"Dismissed!" She said

I walked out. And lied in my bottom bunk. _Who is it from?_ Was the only thought that crossed my mind.

**OKAY ILL EXPLAIN THE ORPHANAGE IS IN CALI BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW ANY CITIES IN ENGLAD SO YA OK ILL BE BACK SOON!**

**Ginny: NO ONE CARES!**

**HEY GINNY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?**  
**Ginny: Well since I'm not going to have a crush on Harry I was wondering who?**

**YOU'LL SEE**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Headmaster of Pigfarts I mean Hogwarts

**I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!**

**RON: BLOODY HELL! YOU NEVER LEFT!**

**I KNOW I GAVE YOU 3 UPDATES IN ONE DAY OK DEAL WITH IT**

**RON: NOOO IM SOO TIRED OF WAITING IN YOUR ROOM TO WAIT TO DO STUFF**

**RON, WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM YOU KNOW IM AT STARBUCK RIGHT NOW!**

**RON: RIGHT….**

**GASP! CREEPER, ANYWAYS I DON'T OWN HP WISH I DID IF I DID I WOULD MAKE EXPLODE UNCLE VERNON!**

**HARRY: CAN YOU?**

**NOOOOOO, OKAY ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 2: The Headmaster of Pig farts…. I mean Hogwarts

Did I tell you how much I hate my life? Well it sucks! Ok, this is what happened. A wife and husband came into the orphanage looking to adopt an age 9-11 girl. When it was my turn to be interviewed or as I like to call it being stared at and asking stupid questions, I went in there and the wife started freaking out and started calling me, I quote 'An evil witch (A.N: You have no idea ) and another of Satan's followers' (A.N: no offence to this religion) She even twitched a bit. OK didn't know hair color meant so much. Well I got so mad at her for judging me at the broke the glass window and the husband and wife ran out screaming and crying.

Now I have to clean the boy's bathroom for a month. Yeah, Life sucks!

Well, I was laying on my bed exhausted. When Mrs. Gray came in with a man. He had a long gray beard, he was wearing what looked like a dress to his ankles. He had half- moon glasses on his face.

"She's right here. Jade, you have a visitor." The Warden said formally.

"Ok, thanks Mrs. Gray." I said in monotone.

Mrs. Gray left , leaving me their with the old man.

"Hello, Jade." He said to me sitting on the chair by my desk.

"Hello sir. May I ask who you are?"

"I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"Nice to meet you but what is Hogwarts?"

"It is a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

_What? Was this some kind of joke? _I thought

"Mr. Dumbledore, is this a joke?"

"No, it isn't." He said giving me a letter

It looked the letter I had gotten 2 days ago. I slowly opened it.

It said:

Dear Ms. Jade Grande,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

"This is real?"

The man looked at me and nodded "Jade, you are a witch."

I looked down I was a witch?

"That's impossible." I whispered

"Oh really? Has anything happened when you were angry or scared?" He asked me

I started remember all those times. Once I set The Warden's hair on fire because she almost ripped my emerald necklace from my neck but there was many more incidents.

He smiled, knowingly.

"I have told Mrs. Gray, that you will be attending Hogwarts and You will be staying with a family in London for the rest of the summer. You should pack. Then I will take you there."

I smiled as he walked away. I pulled out a trunk and started packing my clothes. I reached under my bed to get my shoes then I grabbed a jewelry box by accident. I smiled at the memories and packed it. I had that jewelry box for my whole life.

I was going to Pig Farts….. I mean Hogwarts!

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK WAS IT GOOD TERRIBLE WEIRD!**

**Draco: Your weird**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SHUT UP ANYWAYS I NEED A HOUSE FOR JADE! SO HUFFLEPUFF,RAVENCLAW OR GRIFFINDOR **

**OK REVIEW PLEASE**


	4. Diagon Alley

**HEY Y'ALL! I GOT MY FIRST REVIEW I WOULD LIKE TO THANK CARMINAXBURANAX I LOVE TO THINK PEOPLE ARE VIEWING MY STORY**

**NEVILLE WILL YOU DO THE HONORS!**

**NEVILLE: NO I DON'T WANNA!**

**AWWWW EMBRASSED ABOUT ALL THE GIRLS OUT THERE**

**NEVILLE: NOOOOOOO!**

**DO IT!**

**NEVILLE: GEEZ! OKAY WITHOUT U DOESN'T OWN HP! IF SHE DID SHE WOULD PUT GINNY AND ME TOGETHER!**

**GINNY: WHAT! THAT WILL BE MY CRUSH!**

**YAAA DEAL WITH IT!**

**ON WITH THE STORY**

**NEVILLE: I AM NOT AN IT**

Chapter 3: Diagon Alley!

So me and Dumbledore are going school shopping at this place Diagon Alley. Kind of sounds like dragon don't you think? After we got my money out of Gringotts. The Goblins kind of looked creepy. Now I was going to Ollivanders to get my wand!

"Go ahead in there, Jade, I have to go to some Hogwarts Business." Dumbledore said

I nodded slowly and watched as he walked away. I walked slowly into the dingy building.

"Hello?" I said

Then I heard shuffling then I was face to face with a man with long white hair.

He smiled.

"Ah, Miss. Grande I was wondering when you would come. You look so much like your mother, 13 inchs willow dragon heart string brilliant for defense. Unlike your father which was 15 inchs yew Thestral tail hair excellent for Transfirguration."

He looked with me with curiosity.

"Now, Miss. Grande, what is your wand arm?"

"Um, I'm left-handed."

He started measuring my left arm.

He went in the back.

"Oh yes 9 inchs ebony phoenix feather rather bendy. Now give it a wave."

I waved it and ended up soaking with water. He dried myself with his own wand.

We went threw 24 wands.

went back in the back to find the next wand to try.

"I wonder." I heard him mutter

He came out with the box and took out the wand. It had a silver handle with a small black crystal at the top.

"11 inchs blackthorn unicorn hair ridgety."

He gave it to me. I felt a warm between my fingertips. I started to make the shelves at the back dance across the store. Mr. Ollivander started clapping.

"Brillant but very curious very curious."

"I'm sorry but what's curious?"

"Miss. Grande, not only is the shape of the wand is very unique also the unicorn hair if unique because a rare unicorn any had one hair to a wand and that wand is the one you are holding. Also, the crystal on your wand is rare very rare."

His eyes caught on my necklace.

"Remember Miss. Grande this wand in the wrong hands is evil but in the right hands is good. The crystal it self is powerful. That will be 6 galleons." I gulped and paid him.

I walked out where Dumbledore was waiting for me. I showed him my wand.

He smiled "I was hoping you would get that wand. Now lets Floo to The Burrow."

"The burrow sir? What's that?"

Dumbledore smiled "That is the place you are staying."

"What about my stuff?"

"Already there."

We walked back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Stand in the Fireplace and Grab some Floo powder and say clearly 'The Burrow'."

I yelled "The Burrow!"

Then I saw the world disappear…

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK! I WANTED TO MAKE HER WAND UNIQUE! I DIDN'T WANT TO MAKE IT A PIECE OF WOOD SO ITS AWESOME**

**JADE: THANKS I LOVE MY NEW WAND! BUT OLLIVANDER WAS CREEPY!**

**LOL SORRY JADE SO WHAT HOUSE SHOULD BE SHE BE IN! OTHER THAN SLYTHERIN!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**JADE:WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?**


	5. Meeting the Weaslys

**HELLO EVERYONE I AM SOO BORED SO I AM UPDATING!**

**I HAVE A POEM FOR YOU: ROSES ARE RED VIOLETS ARE BLUE-**

**RANDOM GUY: YOU SUCK!**

***manly voice* NOT IN MY HOUSE!**

**DRACO: WHAT THE BLOODY HELL! YOU'RE A GIRL WHY DO YOU HAVE A DEEP VOICE!**

**WHY DO YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON JADE!**

**JADE: WHAT!**

**DRACO: UHHH, CUTE STORY**

**I KNOW A STORY ITS HARRY POTTER BUT I DON'T OWN IT BUT IF I DID I WOULD GET PAID IN COOKIES!**

**HARRY: WHY WOULD DO THAT YOU WOULD BE HYPER ALL THE TIME!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**JADE: THIS ISN'T OVER DRACO**

**DRACO: MEEP**

Chapter 4: Meeting the Weaslys

I stubbled out of the fireplace with Dumbledore behind me. Dumbledore chuckled.

"How do wizards do that all the time and NOT throw up!?"

When I regained my legs, me and Dumbledore walked into the kitchen were an red head woman was cooking.

"Hello Molly." Dumbledore greeted

Molly turned around to see us. She smiled and hugged Dumbledore.

"Hello Albus, long time no see! This must be Jade."  
I held out my hand but instead she pulled me into a hug.

"Hello dear I'm Molly Weasly."  
"Um, Jade Grande."

Molly sighed "I knew your mother. Such a great woman! You look just like her. Such a shame you mothers death."

I nodded but I had no idea how my mother died.

"Well, dinners already so I should call down the family. BOYS!"

A little girl walked down "AND GIRL." She said

Molly chuckled. 4 boys stumbled down.

"Boys and girl this is Jade. She will be staying here until school begins."

They all smiled at me. I nodded.

We all sat down at the table. Then the twins sitting next to me started asking questions.

"Where do you live?" one of them asked

"California." I answered

They looked confused.

I sighed "Its on the western coast."

They nodded

"So you an orphan?"

"Fred!" Molly scolded

"No its fine. Yeah I am. Oldest orphan there. I'm in charge of cooking and stuff like that." I replied

"Really?" one of them asked

I nodded "Mrs. Gray or 'The Warden' as we like to call her hates me the most if I do one thing wrong she will make me do so many chores. Like once I scared of a family like they were crying and screaming and everything. I had to clean the bathroom for a month."

They laughed.

I rolled my eyes.

"When's your birthday?" They asked me

"October 31st." I said

They nodded. I got up and put my dish in the sink.

"Ginny, darling, will you show Jade your room? And boys help get her luggage up."

Ginny grabbed my arm and lead me up to her room. She opened the door revealing two twin beds. I smiled.

"Thank you, Gin." I smiled

"No problem, Jade. I am so happy there's another girl here now. I barely lasted the 10 years."  
I laughed. The boys walked up with my luggage.

"Thanks." I smiled. They nodded and exited.

I walked over to my owl cage and opened it to my owl ,Raven. She was a pure black owl.

I got my wand out.

"_Accio Owl treats!" _The Owl treats fell in my hand.

"Nice wand." Ginny commented

I smiled "Thanks."

I put Raven back in my cage and my wand back in my backpack.

I changed in ratty sweatpants and tank-top.

"Good night, Gin."

"Good night, Jay." She said turning off the lights.

This was the one time I really felt at home

**WOW THINGS ARE LOOKING UP FOR JADE. WELL I WAS GOING TO ASK DRACO TO SAY SOME WORDS BUT UHHH HE NEEDED TO GO TO ST. MUNGOS TO GET THAT SHOE OUT HIS ARSE. YOU CAN THANK JADE FOR THAT.**

**JADE: I WAS MAD!**

**DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN DO THAT YOU LITTLE MOOD SWINGS MONKEY!**

**JADE: DON'T CALL ME THAT**

**HARRY: YEA!**

**AWWW, STICKING UP FOR YOUR GIRLFRIEND!**

**HARRY: WHAT! NOOOO! PSH**

**LOL YOU WILL BE BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND IN LATER BOOKS!**

**JADE: IM FINE WITH THAT**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND WHAT HOUSE SHOULD JADE BE IN?**


	6. Platform 9 34

**HEY Y'ALL! SO I AM HAPPY TO SAY THAT-**

**RANDOM GUY: YOU SUCK!**

**YOU AGAIN! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE!**

**RANDOM GUY: SAYING YOU SUCK.**

**YOU SUCK!**

**RANDOM GUY: NO YOU DO!**

**NO YOU DO!**

**RANDOM GUY: NO YOU-**

**HARRY: STOP ARGUING!**

**THEN GET THIS SHIRTLESS GUY OUT MY HOUSE!**

**HARRY: UHH OK BUT YOU HAVE TO SAY-**

**YEAH YEAH YEAH, I DON'T OWN HP BECAUSE BLAH BLAH BLAH JK ROWLING IS BETTER THAN ME.**

**JK ROWLING: HECK YEA!**

**OK HARRY GET THIS SHIRTLESS BOZO OUT MY HOUSE BECAUSE YOU ARE NOW MEETING JADE!**

**HARRY:REALLY!**

**YEA NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

**RANDOM GUY: YOU SUCK!**

**SHUT UP….**

Chapter 5: Platform 9 and ¾ 

"Come on, kids. Or we will be late!" Molly said stressed

With my red hair I looked like a Weasly. Imagine a sea of red.

Well that's what we looked like. Ron almost got lost and Molly was stressed.

"Well come on before it gets packed with muggles!"

I saw a jet black hair boy come toward us.

"Hello sweetheart, first year? Ron and Jade are too."

I nodded. The boy looked at me for a second. HE had bright green eyes. _Cute_ I thought smiling.

"Ok Fred you go first." Molly said pointing to Fred.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George! Honestly woman can't you tell who your own children are!" Fred said. I tried my hardest not to laugh.

Molly sighed "Sorry George ,sweetie."

Fred started running but then he said "Just kidding, I am Fred!"

George went through "Hey wait for me!" he said.

I giggled "Those too are a handful aren't they."

"You have no idea."

I laughed and ran through the barrier when Molly was explained to that cute boy about the barrier. I walked onto the platform and saw a red train there I smiled.

All the Weasleys met up. Molly kept trying to get the dirt off his nose and the twins making fun of him and Percy. I walked up to Ginny.

"Promise me you will write everyday." She said seriously.

I nodded and hugged her tightly "I'm going to miss you!"

We smiled and we did are handshake.

I smiled at Molly and hugged her "Bye Molly!"

"Bye Jade."

I gave Ginny one last hug and me and Ron went to look for a compartment but we didn't know we would be sharing on with the legendary Harry Potter.

**AND THAT'S ALL! I FINALLY GOT THAT FAT BOZO OUT OF MY HOUSE AND DRACOS OUT OF THE HOSPITAL THEN HERMONIE PUT HIM BACK IN.**

**HERMONIE: HE CALLED ME A MUD-BLOOD!**

**SIGH WHY DO THE HP CHARCTERS GO TO THE VIOLENCE**

**HARRY: JADE THOUGHT I WAS CUTE!**

**JADE: YA MAYBE….**

**YOUR FACE IS RED!**

**JADE: SHUT UP!**

**OK REVIEW AND WHAT HOUSE SHOULD JADE BE IN!**

**RON: NOT SLYTERIN…**


	7. Train Ride

**OK FINALLY DRACO IS OUT THE HOSPITAL!**

**DRACO: I HATE YOU!**

**WHY!**

**DRACO: BECAUSE YOU SUCK!**

**WAIT I KNOW THAT VOICE! GASP IT'S THE FAT SHIRTLESS BOZO IN A DRACO MASK! DUN DUN DAAAA**

**RANDOM GUY: YOU SUCK!**  
**GET OUT OF HERE! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DRACO!**

**NEVILLE: I COME INTO YOUR HOUSE AND THIS IS WHAT I SEE?!**

**NEVILLE DARLING PLEASE GET THIS FATZO OUT OF MY HOUSE!**

**RANDOM GUY: NEVILLE SUCKS TOO!**

**GINNY: DON'T YOU SAY THAT TO MY MAN!**

**NEVILLE: REALLY!**

**ANYWAYS, ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 6: The Train Ride

Me and Ron couldn't find a compartment.

"I hate walking!" I whined

"Shut up!" Ron said

Finally we found a compartment.

Ron said to the boy in the compartment "Can we sit here everywhere else is full."

The boy turned to us. I gasped "It's the cute boy."

"What?" the boy asked. _Well, this is embrassing_ I thought.

"Uhhh I mean hey it's the Q boy. Ya know its stands for question?" I laughed nervously. I sat down next to him.

"I'm Ron Weasly." Ron said

"And I'm Jade Grande." I said smiling. _ Have to act cool _I thought.

"Harry Potter." The cute boy said.

Ron gasped "Do you have the you know scar?"

Harry showed us his scar.

"Wicked." Ron said

I rolled my eyes.

"So you raised by muggles just like Jade?"

Harry nodded, his messy hair shaking. _Can he get any cuter? _I thought.

I smiled at him. He stared at me for a moment.

Then the candy lady came.

"Anything off the trolley?"

Harry took out a bunch of money "We will take all of it."

_He's generous and rich plus he's cute can he get any better?"_

I picked up a Licorice Wand and gladly started eating it. Ron was gladly stuffing his face. I laughed. Harry had chocolate on his face.

"Uh, Har, you got a little chocolate on your face."

He laughed but wiped it in the opposite side on his face.

"No." I got a napkin and wiped it. "There."

He was blushing. I smiled.

Then a blond guy walk in with two goons on the right and left of him.

"I heard Harry Potter was in this compartment." He caught sight of Harry "Its you isn't it. Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron coughed a laugh.

Draco looked at Ron "Think my name is funny huh. Look at that red hair ,hand me down robes, you must be a Weasley. You don't want to get yourself in the wrong sort. I can help you there." Draco held out his hand but Harry pushed it away.

"I think I can figure out the wrong sort for myself."

Then Draco looked at me "What about you, sweet cheeks, what's your name?"

"Jade Grande, what's it to yeah?"

"Grande? The most respected pure blooded American family? You were until your mother." He snarled

Ron and Harry stood up "Say that again." Ron threatened.

One of his Bodyguards went up and went for Ron but fell onto where Ron was sitting before. Where Scabbers bit him. They all ran out.

"Thanks." I whispered to them with tears in my eyes.

"No problem, my mother always told us stories about how your mother was the most caring and brave your mother was."

I nodded. Harry put a hand on my shoulder.

Ron pulled out his wand "Wanna see some magic?"

We shrugged. Then Ron started a spell but was interrupted when a bushy haired girl walked in.

"Have you seen a toad? A boy has lost one. Are you doing magic? Well lets see it." The girl said in one breath.

"Ok then, ahem, _Sunshine daisies, butter mellow turn this fat stupid rat yellow!_"

And of course nothing happened. The girl kept rambling then she told us who she was "Hermonie Granger."

I smiled at her "Jade Grande."

"Hey I read about your mother in Hogwarts: History. She stood up to ten of You-Know-Who's followers that invaded the school."

"Cool."

"I'm Harry Potter." Harry said

"Are you really?"

Harry nodded. She continued on about the books that she read.

"Well you better get in your school robes we will be there soon."

Then she walked out.

"Whatever, house I'm in I hope she's not in it." Ron said

"Aw, Ron, I bet you will become a couple in seventh year."

I said laughing

Ron rolled his eyes.

Then we felt the train stop.

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK HUH HUH HUH!**

**DRACO: WHY AM I JERK IN THIS!**

**CAUSE YOU ARE!**

**JADE: BUUUUUUURRRRRNNNNNNN**

**DRACO: SHUT UP!**

**HARRY: I KNEW YOU SAID I WAS CUTE!**

**JADE: UHHHHHHHHHHHH YEAH I GUESS**

**AWWWWWW ANYWAYS**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND-**

**HARRY: YA WE KNOW 'WHAT HOUSE WILL JADE BE IN?' BLAH BLAH BLAH**

**SHUT UP**


	8. The Magical Hat!

**HELLO EVERYONE, SO I DECIDED THAT, I'M GOING TO PUT HER IN GRIFFINDOR BUT IM GOING TO MAKE HER AND THE SORTING HAT HAVE A LONG CONVERSATION.**

**JADE: YAY!**

**LUNA, DO THE HONORS!**

**LUNA: BUT THID WEBPAGE IS FULL OF NARGLES.**

**PLEEEEEEEAAAASSSEEE**

**LUNA: OK WITHOUT U DOESN'T OWN HP BECAUSE THERE ARE NARGLES ALL OVER IT!**

**OK THANKS LUNA! HERES SOME PUDDING**

**LUNA: YAY!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**JADE: CAN I HAVE SOME PUDDING?**

Chapter 7: The Magical Hat!

When the train arrived, we all filed out of the train. We saw a big man saying "Firs' years!"

Harry walked to the man.

"Hello Hagrid." He said

" 'Ello 'arry , who are your friends?"

"This is Jade and Ron. Jade and Ron this is Hagrid."

"Hello." Me and Ron said

"Well, I 'ave to get all of the Firs' years."

With that he walked away.

We all got on the boats. Then we had to duck down. Then it revealed a beautiful castle.

When the boat stopped, Hagrid went to the giant door. Hagrid let out his fist and knocked on the door 3 times. Out walked a woman wearing a dress with a tight bun.

"Thank you Hagrid, I will take it from here."

She started about the houses. There were Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Griffindor and Slytherin.

She lead us in the great hall. Where we see ghosts arguing. Then a ghost floated over to us.

"First years, eh," he said while some of nod, "Hope to see you in Hufflepuff, my old house you know."

Then he floated away. We all piled to the front where the lady or Professor. McGonagall brought a hat up to the front.

"So we have to try on a hat? I'm going to kill them they actually made me think we were going to wrestle a troll." Ron whispered to us.

I quietly laughed.

Professor. McGonagall pulled out a parchment and started reading names of all the First years.

"Granger, Hermonie." He said

The hat took a few minutes before saying " GRIFFINDOR!"

Ron groaned. I rolled my eyes.

_They are totally going to be a couple _I thought.

"Grande, Jade."

I walked up there.

"_Well, look what we have here?" _I heard a voice in my head

"_What do we have where?" _I thought back

"_Well, it seems we have another 'Arianna' here. You are brave, loyal, cunning and very wise. All of the traits of all of the houses but where to put you."_

"_Where to put me?" I asked _

"_Yes, but I am going to do something."_

"_Do what?"_

"_Like I did with Arianna, I am doing with you. I am going to let you chose what house you will be in."_

"_Let me chose?"_

"_Yes dear."_

"_Well ,um, Griffindor."_

"_Then it better be." _"GRIFFINDOR!"

Everyone cheered I walked down to the table, with a smile on my face. I was really happy when Ron and Harry were sorted her to but more happy about Harry.

A ghost was over Harry talking about how good his meal looks.

After he introduced himself, I looked up to him and said "Nice to meet you, Sir Nick."

I smiled at him and He smiled back.

After dinner, Percy started walking the first years and telling about how he was there perfect. And with Fred and George mocking him.

I walked into the common room, it had Griffindor colors with comfy chairs. Then all the first year girls walked to our room.

A blond haired girl looked at us "Hello, I'm Lavender Brown."

An Indian girl who had a twin sorted into Ravenclaw, introduced herself as Pavatri Patil.

Then we all went to bed.

This feels like home already.

**I AM SOOO HAPPY ITS LIKE SOO EARLY IN THE MORING!**

**RON: THE SORTING HAT LET YOU CHOSE!**

**JADE: YEAAAH HARRY DID TOO**

**HARRY: YOU WERE MORE HAPPY THAT I WAS IN THE SAME HOUSE THEN RON WAS!**

**JADE: YAAAA WHO WOULDN'T BE!**

**RON: HEY!**

**HI!**

**NOW REVIEW AND SEE HOW SNAPE WILL REACT WHEN HE SEES JADE! BYE BYE BYE**


	9. First day!

**OKAY, SO I WAS THINKING THAT SNAPE COULD HAVE A HISTORY WITH JADE'S MOM. BUT I DECIDED NO BECAUSE LILY WAS HIS ONLY FRIEND.**

**HARRY: SNAPE AND MY MOM WRE FRIENDS!**

**UHHHHH….. _OBLIVATE!_**

**HARRY: WHAT ARE WE TALKING ABOUT?**

**NOTHING HARRY GO BACK TO YOUR DATE WITH JADE.**

**JADE: COME ON HARRY**

**HARRY: BYE!**

**OK ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 8: The First day!  
**

_Jade's Dream: A red haired with hazel eyes woman was holding the bundle close to her, trying to run in the forest. Death-eaters running after her._

_She was at a dead end. She widened her eyes and hid the bundle in the bushes. Death eaters made a circle around her. Where a snake like man walked up to her raising his wand saying "AVADA KEDRAVA!" I saw a green light and a woman screaming._

"Wake up, Jade!" I opened my eyes to see my roommates over me.

"Hey what's up?" I asked.

"We woke up and you were screaming." Hermonie said

"Oh sorry."

"Well we have 3 hours until class starts."

I started getting ready, but I kept thinking of those dreams like what do they mean? I have had those dreams as long as I can remember.

I got ready and went to meet Harry and Ron.

We walked down to The Great Hall. We got our timetables.

"Great! We have double Potions with Slytherins!"  
Ron said

"What's wrong with that?" I asked

"Snape favors the Slytherins."

"Ohhh, fun!" I said sarcastically

We walked into Potions class.

Snape walked in, took one look at Harry.

"Ah yes, Mr. Potter. Our newest celebrity."

Draco and his goons snickered. When Snape was looking I scowled at Draco.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses ... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper on death — if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." Snape said

Class sucked for Harry. Snape kept picking on him!

Gosh, I hate that teacher.

Next class was Charms. That was a pretty easy class. Next was Transfirgurtion. We had to turn a toothpick into a needle.

I looked at the toothpick and thought_ Silver Needle_. And it turned into a silver needle.

Professor. McGonagall clapped "Every good, Miss. Grande, ten points to Griffindor."

Harry looked at me "How did you do that?"

"I just thought about silver needles and turned into one."

"Weird." Ron said

So Today was pretty good. I put on a tank top for bed. I looked at my shoulder. It had a birthmark that looked like a phoenix on it. I admit I was never normal but here I feel like the most normal person in the world. I went to bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**IM DONE I FINALLY GOT TO THIS POINT!**

**NEVILLE: WHAT POINT?**

**THE POINT OF THE STORY REVIEW PLEASE**

**NEVILLE: WHATEVER IM GOING ON A DATE WITH GINNY BYE!**


	10. AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ

HEY Y'ALL IM THINKING OF DELETING THIS STORY CAUSE I DON'T REALLY KNOW BUT DO NOT FRET I WILL REWRITE IT ON .COM ON MY ACCOUNT HO_LOW WEEN (DON'T ASK) OK BYE! :) XD


End file.
